1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sea-going vessel for disposing wastes, more particularly to a sea-going vessel which is provided with a solid-waste incinerator and enclosed chambers for post-treatment of the products of incineration so as to remove hazardous substances therefrom.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Disposal of industrial and medical wastes by dumping into the sea or disposal sites on land is not safe for they contain hazardous chemicals and infectious viruses which will pollute underground water resources and the sea and which will endanger to biological systems. Although such hazardous wastes can be eliminated by incineration, incinerators installed on land have caused serious air pollution problems, such as the acidifying of the atmosphere to produce acid rain, the production of holes in the ozone layer, etc., which are harmful to living things. On the other hand, sites for incineration available on land have become limited due to the increasing population. People tend to deny the use of their environment as disposal sites. In order to provide an efficient solution to the problem of disposing such dangerous wastes, incineration of wastes far away from land is desirable.